LOVE
by PHii
Summary: Love was made for you and me. U&Y Oneshot


Kadic High and the legendary winter formal. As usual, Sissi Delmas took upon herself the task of planning the event, and then leaving all the work to be done by all the other students. This year, it was a masquerade.

And this year, William had asked Yumi to the dance.

And this year, Yumi had agreed.

Which was the most foolish thing she could have done, and yet, it was only out of pity she had accepted his proposal. Several days later, the shy Ulrich asked her, and with every fiber in her being, she resisted the urge to smack herself repeatedly and chant "Idiot, idiot," over and over.

And she politely declined, explaining that William had already asked her. And with a sigh of defeat, the boy hung his head and despair and breathed, "He beat me. Again."

But she grasped his shoulder and looked up to his towering figure. "Save me a dance."

"Consider it done."

**L is for the way you look at me.**

My hand is resting on William's broad shoulders, and with my other, I grasp his hand. We sway slowly to the music, and he leans to whisper in my ear, "You look beautiful tonight."

I can feel the heat of the other's gaze from across the room, and I lean away. "Uh… Same to you," I offer lamely, emitting a quiet chuckle.

I can see the outline of an eyebrow go up, past his gold mask, and I smirk to myself.

Loser.

I rest my head on his shoulder and gaze longingly in Ulrich's direction. I offer a small smile at him, and he grins at me.

I look away.

He doesn't.

**O is for the only one I see**

I can pick her out like a rose in a field of daises. Like an angel amongst demons. She outshines them all, outdoes them all, with her sweet, gentle complexion and smooth, lithe body. Nothing can compare; no one comes close.

I know Sissi's trying to get my attention. But it's too late.

I only have eyes for Yumi.

My eyes are glued to her figure as she dances gracefully with another. And even though it's not me, I can still derive pleasure from watching her, simply because she's there. Because she exists. Because she is tangible.

And that's all I need from her.

**V is very, very extraordinary**

After another eternity, Yumi pulled away from William and said softly, "I'm kind of thirsty…"

He nodded and led her off the dace floor. "Stay here," he replied. "I'll go get us drinks."

Yumi nodded meekly and searched for Ulrich. "Hey," called out a voice behind her. Yumi turned and smiled brightly.

"Ulrich!" she said merrily wrapping her arms around him for a brief moment. "You look great," she continued, motioning towards his dark emerald mask, with jewels studded on it.

"As do you," he replied, running his fingers along the curve of the fabric of her dress. She wore a gold mask, matching William's. "Having a good time?"

Yumi sighed. "As good a time I can have with William. Frankly, I think I'd have more fun if I had gone with you…"

Smirking, he replied, "Well, I guess we just have to learn things the hard way sometimes. I hope you learn your lesson."

"Don't give any of that lip," admonished Yumi, tugging his chin. "I think I've had enough for one night."

"How about a dance then?" Ulrich asked shyly, his once poised voice decreasing in volume. He laced his fingers through hers and tugged her to the dance floor. "Come on, just one song. You promised."

Yumi smiled at him and allowed him to lead her, and she slipped her arms up and around his neck, pulling his body closer to hers. Ulrich grinned back, and gently rested his hands on her hips, as they swayed gently to the music.

Yumi inhaled deeply—his aftershave smelled really good—and was tempted to rest her head on his chest, but chose not to, wary of the jealous eyes that watched the couple. Her eyes flickered up and she could only drown in those full, amber eyes that peeked through his mask, and at this point, she decided that nothing felt greater than this, in his arms, dancing.

"May I?" she asked quietly, leaning on his chest.

With an air of confidence, he replied, "It would be my honor." And so she leant closer, and buried her face in his chest, a heavy, masculine scent floating around her.

"You smell good," she mumbled, holding him close. She felt deep vibrations reverberate from within his chest as he chuckled.

And as he nestled his face close to her hair, Ulrich responded, "Thanks. You smell good too." She melted into his embrace, and he into hers. It was a world of euphoria for the young lovers.

Ulrich tightened his hold on her as he saw William approach, but didn't say anything. Sissi was clinging on his arm, and the two began dancing, albeit awkwardly, and lacked the style and grace of Yumi and Ulrich's movements. After another few moments, William stopped dancing and walked towards Ulrich, Sissi in tow.

"I'd like to have my date back, please," he said in an even tone, holding a hand out to Yumi.

Yumi and Ulrich exchanged annoyed glances, but he released her, and took hold of Sissi's hand. "A switch-off," he said merrily. "Works out very nicely."

**  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can— **

William was nothing like Ulrich, Yumi decided with a sigh. His movements were stiff, and he kept on pulling her head to his chest—which, by the way, reeked of cheap cologne, Axe or something—and to make a long story short, it was _incredibly_ annoying.

Ulrich wasn't having a ball either. Sissi clung to him like a second skin, making it difficult to dance properly. In the end, however, he gave up and led her lead. He missed Yumi's supple body in his arms…

Yumi felt guilty, looking over William's shoulder like that, but she missed Ulrich.

Ulrich felt bad, for looking over Sissi's head so rudely, but he missed Yumi.

They locked eyes.

No one could compare.

Love is all that I can give to you

**Love is more than just a game for two**

"I had a great time Yumi," whispered William, holding her hand.

Yumi managed a small smile. "As did I," though, not with you, she added in her mind. She turned for her front door, but William caught her arm.

"Good night," he finished, kissing her on the cheek.

She released a nervous laugh. "Good night, William," she replied, opening the door.

He waved. She shut the door, and shut her eyes tightly. "And good riddance," she muttered, throwing off her too-tight shoes, and trudging up the stairs in her bulky formal dress. She ripped off the mask and yelled, "Damn plastic. Gave me blisters on my forehead!"

**  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it**

"So how was the walk home?"

"God, it was horrible. Don't even ask," she said warily, hitching her phone on her shoulder. "He's so awkward you know? With you it's like. I can tell you stuff. But he's so quiet and weird. I dunno. I don't know what to say to him. Like what, what should I bring up? Nice weather? Yeah, right."

Ulrich laughed on the other line. "Well it's good to know I beat him at something."

"Oh please Ulrich, there's no competition. You outdo him in everything," she said with a smile, leaning her head against the bedframe.

"Well, that's nice to know," he replied. She swore she could hear him smile over the phone. "And you easily outdo Sissi as well. Except maybe in the bitchy department."

"Ulrich!" she reprimanded. "Remember? We promised we wouldn't be so mean to her."

"I know," he said with a sigh. "But you gotta admit, it's fun."

"It is," she replied, smirking.

"It's getting late," he remarked, and Yumi glanced at the clock.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go to sleep now. School tomorrow. Such insane Thursday night dances."

"Yeah, for real. I'll talk to you later, Yumi."

"Alright. Oh, Ulrich?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for dancing with me. It was… Nice."

There was a short silence on the other line. "…It was," he said quietly. "I just wish I could have been with you the whole night…"

Yumi grinned. "Me too. But those short minutes were enough for me."

"Next time, I'll ask you the day of the announcement. No more late questions from me!"

"Good. I think I'd _die_ if I went with William again."

Ulrich laughed slightly. "Alright, good night Yumi."

"Good night Ulrich. Love you." Yumi's eyes widened at the realization of what she had just said.

Ulrich was just as stunned. "I'm sorry, say that again? That last line?"

"Uh, I… Gotta go Ulrich, my mom's whining. Bye!" She snapped her phone shut and turned it off before he could call back. Grinning with enthusiasm, Yumi set her head down on her pillow and stared at her phone. She'd check the voicemail later.

**  
Love was made for me and you.**

-

**Yuckk so choppy lahh.  
****It's like, I want to redo it, make it better.  
****But I'm too lazy. Oh well.**


End file.
